


Jealousy

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Day Five, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Short & Sweet, this is really short because I had no motivation, two fics one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you pouting about?” Hux asks, to which Kylo simply huffs and slips further under the covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Hux never would have guessed that Ren was easily jealous, so the fact that he is currently in Hux’s bed, pouting over what seems like nothing to Hux, is incredibly amusing. “What are you pouting about?” Hux asks, to which Kylo simply huffs and slips further under the covers. In Hux’s arms is a big fluffball of ginger hair similar to Hux’s, but it’s his cat. Millicent. The cat that demands constant attention from both of them and takes it away from Kylo if she wants attention from her owner. He hates that cat, he might say. Which is a lie, he loves her, and loves holding her and petting her and meowing back at her if she’s feeling vocal, which is kind of funny to encounter, especially if he has his helmet on and it changes his voice, and they can meow at each other for a while, as if there’s a secret cat language that only Kylo knows. These moments he loves the cat.  
When he dislikes Millie? Everytime she steals attention from him, which is any time after they have sex, or if they cuddle, or try to share a bed in Hux’s room. That damn cat gets treated so much better than he does, Hux would do anything for his precious princess, but he’d never do half as much for Kylo. “Why don’t you love me as much as that animal,” He whines timidly after a while, which is so unlike him, but he’s pissed off and attempting to make Hux understand the problem of him loving up on his cat while lying next to his boyfriend, who had woken up and attempted to cuddle Hux, and was interrupted by Millicent thinking she’s so much more important than he is.  
“Kylo, are you jealous of a cat?” Hux asks, watching the Knight’s cheeks tint red, and he shrugs a little. “I love you and Millie equally, Kylo. And I don’t like Millicent romantically like how I like you,” He explains, hoping to diffuse the situation that could get ugly really fast.  
“Do you mean that, Hux?” He asks softly, and Millicent decides now is time to leave them alone, and hops off the bed and disappears, and Hux nods, gently pulling Ren close and pressing a gentle little kiss to his nose, and then smiling softly at the smile he pulls from Ren.  
“Of course I mean it. If I treated you like Millie you’d become even more spoiled and everyone would look at us weird,” He says, watching the Knight roll his eyes and then smile.  
“I suppose you have a point there,” He says, and then gently kisses Hux’s lips, eyes half lidded as he enjoys the gentleness that Hux returns, and he gives the slightest smile as he pulls away again.  
“I won’t treat you like Millicent, but perhaps I can devote a tad bit more attention to you if you feel as if you need it bad enough,” He says, to which Kylo presses a few soft kisses along Hux’s jaw and to his ear, where he gently nips the lobe.  
“I think that perhaps I’d like that, General,” He whispers, and when Hux wraps his arms around Kylo, the other can’t help but to feel safe in his hold. He loves the way Hux peppers his face in small kisses and whispers genuine compliments. It’s moments like these that he looks forward to the most. If this is the treatment he gets for stating he wants more of this treatment, perhaps he’ll speak up for himself a little bit more. Perhaps he’ll get these types of moments more often, because he craves them more than he could have ever imagined he would.  
“I love you,” Hux whispers into that mop of black hair.  
“I love you more,” Kylo whispers back against the skin of Hux’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what magnificence!!! So much fluff! No suffering! Prompt was jealousy, and yet again, another beautifully made title by me. Thanks to everyone that's been reading these so far, I appreciate the kudos and bookmarks and comments, and most of all I appreciate you folks just stopping by to read these, as short as they are, and sometimes not great with the detail because who has any time these days???


End file.
